This invention relates to the art of interactive testing, education and amusement activities, and more particularly to a new and improved interactive game including visual representation of two or more relatively movable and interacting objects controlled by players and a method and apparatus for making the same.
Conventional board-type games are played by two or more persons in proximity to the board controlling player pieces or game objects in relation to a playing surface. Such games require the players to be in the same location for access to the board, and they have limitations on the degree to which they enable each player to experience a feeling of actual involvement in the action situation being simulated. It therefore would be highly desirable to provide an action type game-like activity simulating interactions of two or more relatively movable player controlled objects in which each player is more closely made a part of the action simulated and wherein the various players need not be in the same physical location.